


all orange and pink

by will_p



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer of Like, Sunsets, Warped Tour 2005
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Pete strizza gli occhi contro il sole morente, e tutto quello che riesce a vedere è rosa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111577.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) Questa settimana uno dei prompt era _estate_ , perciò ovviamente dovevo tirare fuori la Summer of Like. Ha chiamato il 2007, rivuole le sue fanfic.
> 
> Titolo @ il post del 25/06/2005 del blogspot di Pete: _Amazing new mexico sunset. I'm hanging on a bridge with my friend mikey way from my chem. Its all orange and pink above us. We went to another waterpark again. I love high fives again. Totally back in love._ [[source](http://bandom-ships.livejournal.com/7994.html)]

Il tramonto è rosa.  
  
Quando chiedono di che colore sia il tramonto, la risposta è sempre la stessa - _arancione_ , così semplice, così banale. Arancione, o al massimo rosso. Arancione, con un po’ di giallo lassù, intorno alle nuvole.  
  
Pete strizza gli occhi contro il sole morente, e tutto quello che riesce a vedere è rosa.  
  
“È bellissimo,” dice, e subito gli sfugge una smorfia - l’ _arancione_ dei commenti, la pietra di volta delle chiacchiere vuote.  
  
Ma Mikey non ci fa caso; Mikey scalcia i piedi nel vuoto oltre la ringhiera del ponte, e sorride in quel modo minuscolo che conosce solo lui, e lo guarda di sottecchi. “È tutto così _rosa_ ,” dice, sottovoce, un segreto in bilico sull’orlo del crepuscolo, con il sole che gli disegna lunghe ombre viola attorno dietro gli occhiali ma non riesce a nascondere il luccichio nei suoi occhi, e qualcosa si stringe nel cuore di Pete.  
  
_Sì_ , vorrebbe dire, e _grazie_ , e _non ho mai amato niente in vita mia come in questo momento_ , ma le parole gli si impigliano in gola come gli ultimi raggi di sole s’impigliano tra le travi del ponte.  
  
Gli prende la mano. Mikey sorride ancora, perplesso ma felice, e gli stringe le dita, e forse, per una volta, non c’è bisogno di trovare la cosa giusta da dire.


End file.
